1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the discovery of a novel bacterium found in lymph nodes of a subject diagnosed with chronic granulomatous disease. Specifically, the invention relates to a new genus and species of bacteria, designated Granulibacter bethesdensis, and uses thereof.
2. Background Art
Human industrial activities inevitably generate industrial wastes. These industrial wastes comprise organic materials, for example methanol, formaldehyde, and ethanol. The high costs of degrading these wastes are borne by industry. These costs hinder market expansion for these and other related businesses.
It would be useful to manufacture and market a biomass degrading and treatment method capable of converting organic waste materials into non-toxic end-products. Such a method would include a system for treating organic waste and a new degrading agent, for example a novel bacterium. Using such a system, a person can 1) reduce waste treatment costs, 2) prevent pollution of the environment, and 3) improve soil, e.g. farmlands.
Further, it would be useful to mass produce and purify the plurality of polypeptide enzymes that the bacterium uses to degrade organic material and use the enzymes to degrade organic material in situations where the presence of the bacterium may not be necessary. Moreover, the purified polypeptide enzymes can be used in small biofuel cells to produce electrical energy from the degradation of organic materials.
Accordingly, applicants isolated a novel bacterium from a subject diagnosed with chronic granulomatous disease and discovered that the bacterium is capable of degrading methanol, formaldehyde, ethanol, and their respective intermediate breakdown products into non-toxic end-products. Examples of non-toxic end-products include, but are not limited to carbon dioxide, hydrogen ions, and acetic acid. Such a bacterium can be useful for many different purposes in biodegradation of organic waste and in the production of electrical energy.
Chronic granulomatous disease (CGD) is a rare inherited disease of the phagocyte NADPH oxidase system that leads to defective production of toxic oxygen metabolites and impaired killing of certain microbes [1]. Clinically, patients develop recurrent life-threatening infections with catalase-producing organisms as well as tissue granuloma formation [2]. The bacteria and fungi that commonly cause infection in CGD include Staphylococcus aureus, Serratia marcescens, Burkholderia cepacia, Nocardia and Aspergillus species [3-7]. Rare infections with organisms only encountered in CGD, such as Paecilomyces sp. and Trichosporon inkin, suggest that CGD patients have a unique susceptibility pattern [1]. However, when a specific microbiologic diagnosis cannot be made, patients are frequently treated with broad-spectrum antimicrobials that cover the most likely pathogens.
In the course of evaluation of fever and lymphadenitis in a CGD patient, a novel Gram-negative bacterium was identified that belongs to the family Acetobacteraceae, bacteria that are found widely in the environment. These bacteria have a variety of industrial uses, for example the production of vinegar. What is needed in the art is a bacterium that can use methanol as its sole carbon source and that can degrade organic material, e.g., methanol, formaldehyde, and ethanol, into non-toxic end-products. Such a bacterium can also be used in a biofuel cell to convert organic material into carbon dioxide and electrical energy.